User blog:Freelancer Tucker/AU Stories: Zombies
Author's Note: ''Hey guys, this is just a random idea I've been wanting to write down. It's a bit unedited and gritty, but I think it's pretty readable. I'm not sure weather to continue on with Survivor!Evo or just leave this as a one-shot. Either way, hope you guys enjoy! (P.S: Trigger Warnings for those sensitive to character deaths and descriptions of gore/blood.) '' Nobody knew where it came from. The infection had started on the outer colonies. Stories would begin to spread of entire populations disappearing overnight- that's all they were though: just stories. Then Eden happened. Kaiju had decimated much of the once prospering colony, its people were resilient but unprepared for the new horror they would soon be subjected to. A sickness that only brought the longevity of undeath and a insatiable animalistic hunger. Needless to say Eden was soon down to a single digit population. ---- Evo Mas7er was on a mission for the UEG when she heard. It wasn't hard for the admiral to imagine the UCR finally losing to something beyond their control. She could care less about them, but Church would no doubt be at the epicenter as the CMF was allies with the UCR. Despite her misgivings with both factions, she did love her brother and worried for his safety. So instead of heading home, Evo landed her craft on Cineris- Church's personal island to be more precise. Evo quickly exited her ship, trying the main house on the property. She was surprised to find the front door swinging open in the breeze. "Hello?" Evo called out, stepping into the house. The only sound that met her in response was her footsteps. As she reached the living room she stopped in shock at the sight before her. Blood was pooled in the carpeting, chunks of flesh were spread around, but the thing that broke Evo's heart was what was left of her niece Celia. Her neck had a gaping wound, half a lung hanging out by a tendon. Scorch marks marred the girl's wrists, as if she was held down...by someone with fire. The final straw was what the girl was cradling in her cold hands, a baby's outfit- parts of it were blood soaked and still looked as if they still contained...parts. Evo couldn't bare to look anymore turning back to look for her brother, confusion and suspicion worming its way into her mind as she tried to remain calm. "CHURCH!" She yelled, immediately losing her cool. This seemed to garner a response, a low moan arising from down the adjacent hall that lead to the master bedroom. "NeEe-ChAn..." It said, prompting the admiral to rush into the room. The room was pitch black, the only light filtering from the now open door. It took Evo sometime to adjust her eyes. When they did, she almost wish they hadn't. In front of her sat Church, he was hunched over Mari, the unmistakable sound of flesh being torn and chewing filled Evo's ears. Seemingly content, Church stood up with his back to Evo; Keeping his face hidden and Mari's form from being seen. "Church...What happened?" Evo asked, her voice full of concern and fear. "I was.....So hungry, Evo....It hurt....It hurt too much." "Church, what did you do?" "They....They were so close.....The only thing that tasted right. It wasn't my fault.....I was so hungry." Evo sat a trembling hand on Church’s shoulder. It prompted her brother to turn around and face her. The helmet he wore as part of his uniform was mangled and shattered, pieces of metal and glass inter-mingled with the flesh it used to hide underneath. It was as if he was too impatient to take it off, and tried to rip his way out of it, by the way his teeth looked he may have bitten off some of it too. Evo immediately dashed out of the room, too many conflicting thoughts filled her head. That thing in there was still her brother, but he had killed his own family in some sort of ravenous hunger. She needed help. She needed someone who knew what the hell was happening. Church was no slouch as he chased after her, Evo could make out the extent of whatever sickness he had.. His flesh was sickly pale in the sunlight and though he moved just the same, there was an added feralness to it. She didn’t stop to question why that was, instead Evo hopped into her craft with as much speed as she could muster. Getting the vehicle airborne before Church could catch up. That didn’t appear to stop her brother, who thrusted his hand skyward, a barrage of fire shooting toward her ship. She did her best to avoid it, but it hit one of the engines. Warning signs flared to life as Evo tried to guide the craft away from Church. She wouldn’t be able to leave the planet, but anywhere was better than the island. With a smoke-trail behind her, Evo made her way to the nearest town on Cineris. ---- “Man, I’m bored.” “Well, I’d play you the world’s smallest violin…..If you hadn’t eaten my arm!” “Eh, it’s your left one, you weren’t using it.” Zee stared down Alien as the two sat upon the countless corpses of a Marauder Corps squadron. From afar, both seemed to be in good health. If one were to look closer,however, it would be obvious that both males had been infected. The Xenomorph sported bite marks running down his armored abdomen, while the human of the two was missing his entire left arm and seemed to have his glasses smashed into his face. “Still,” Zee began, “You do bring up a good point, we should have kept one or two alive.” “Wasn’t Julia in this pile?” Alien questioned, staring down where they sat. “Nah, I think Church got her.” Zee shrugged, going back to staring into nothingness. “Oh...That sucks.” Alien said, picking through the pile. Trying to find something fresher. As Zee watched the sky, some sort of aircraft came into his view. It was low hanging and didn’t seem to be going that fast. He was sure none of those who had been infected were looking for ways off-planet just yet...So it could only mean one thing. Dinner. “Looks like I found a way to beat boredom AK.” ---- Evo landed on one of the city’s military bases. Her descent had been rough but not a complete failure. While Church had managed a good hit on her craft, it only resulted in some needed patch up. She just had to find the right materials to do the job. She needed to be quick about it, if what she had seen with Church was any indication, there was no telling where else this sickness may have spread. While she was too late to save her brother, her husband and children still needed her. She’d be damned if any of this got to her, she was a Mas7er and that meant something beside the vague sexual innuendo. She would survive this like she had survived everything else in the past. That's what it meant to be Evo, come hell or high-water she'd always come out on top. As she made her way onto the city streets, the empty buildings and signs of destruction marking every which way, she was pretty sure she'd have to face hell this time. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts